


Always forever

by pinkwidow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby, Birth, Bottom Theo Raeken, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pack, Pregnant Theo Raeken, Thiam, Top Liam Dunbar, graphic birth, teen wolf pack - Freeform, theo isn't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwidow/pseuds/pinkwidow
Summary: Liam and Theo welcome their daughter.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Always forever

"i thought you said it hurt to stand up" liam says as he walks into the kitchen where theo was stood resting his arms on the kitchen counter as he scrolled through his phone.

"hurts more to sit down" theo answers without looking up from his phone. 

"why?"

"𝘸𝘩𝘺? because i have a kid resting in my pelvis, that's why" 

theo loves liam but he swears the constant questions are driving him insane. well, since his due date had passed everything was driving him insane. this kid was making him miserable. 

liam placed a hand on the small of theo's back, "you wanna go lay down?"

"mhm" theo mumbles, holding onto liams hand as the younger guided him upstairs to their bedroom. liam helped him lay down and then got in as well, cuddling him from behind. 

theo held onto liams forearm which was was slung over his chest, "i want her out" 

"i know," liam soothes, "she'll be here soon" 

theo sighs. as much as he wanted her out, he was terrified to actually give birth to her, and then take care of her. he was terrified of screwing her up, he knew the things he'd done leading up to this were horrible and he didn't want his daughter to turn out like he had. and he was scared of hurting her, accidental or not. 

"what's wrong?" liam asks gently. he could smell the chemosignals in the air- fear.

"nothing." 

"i know its something, and i dont care how stupid you might think it is, you call tell me anything" liam prompts, kissing the side of theos neck.

"im scared. for everything. i can't screw this kid up liam, i-i cant" theo admits. tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to fall as he turned over to face liam.

liam looked into his lovers teary eyes and his heart broke.

"hey. you won't. i know you wont, theo. you're going to be amazing at this, i promise." liam says, using his thumb to wipe the tears off theo's cheeks. he knew theo hated being weak like this, but since his hormones had been going crazy he'd had no choice. there'd been one week when he was about 4 months along when he cried at everything. 

liam cups theo's cheek with his hand "it's okay to cry. this isn't easy for you, but it'll be worth it in the end"

theo nods, blinking the tears out of his eyes. he felt his daughter shifting inside him and smiles, resting his hand on the side of his bump. before meeting his pack, he hadn't thought he was capable of loving someone that wasn't himself, but he knew he loved this baby and liam unconditionally, and more than he loved himself.

-

theo jolted awake at about 5am when a pain swept through his lower abdomen and back, like a period cramp but worse. 

he sat up and shook liam roughly on the shoulder in order to wake him up, repeating his name over and over again until he finally woke up. 

"whaaat?" liam whines. 

"i think i just had a contraction" 

liam was wide awake in a second, sitting up and switching the lamp on quickly, "are you okay?" 

theo simply nods. he didn't know how he felt, just kind of numb. he knew if this was it, he was in for a long day. 

"get some more sleep, okay? you're going to need it" liam says, easing theo back into a laying position and rubbing up and down his back gently. 

theo nods again, sinking into the pillow and sighing softly. he closed his eyes and focused on his babys heartbeat, trying to calm his own. that was how he'd first realised he was pregnant, when he could hear a second heartbeat everywhere he went. as uncomfortable as it was carrying her, especially now she'd moved head down, he knew he'd miss it when she was born; always having someone with him. 

he tossed and turned through the cramps for a few more hours until 8am, when they started getting harder to ignore. 

they turned on a random movie on netflix, mostly for background noise as neither of them could focus on it enough to enjoy it. 

liam was texting the rest of the pack to tell them the news, and theo was gazing absentmindedly at the tv screen. 

liam had just finished texting scott when he saw theo climbing out of bed, "where you going?" 

"just.. pressure, need to stand up" theo mumbles. liam shot over to the other side of the bed, holding theos hand to help him stand up. 

as soon as he stood up he felt a huge sense of relief, and then his mind properly registered what had happened and he noticed the puddle of water on the floor. 

"oh god, liam i-im sorry, i didn't know that was gonna happen-" theo stumbles over his words, gripping onto the bedside table as a contraction much stronger than the previous ones hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"hey, hey it's okay, i'll clean it. come on, ill run you a bath" liam comforts. he could feel theo's whole body shaking as he guided him through to the attached bathroom and turned the hot water on.

he stayed with theo while he waited for the bath to run and then left to give him some privacy and clean the amniotic fluid up. 

when he was done he went through to the nursery and got some of the water absorbent pads they'd bought and put them down on the bed for anything that'd happen later. 

theo got sick of being in the bath around 20 minutes later, so liam helped him get out and change into some clean clothes. 

he was just resting now, as well as he could between the contractions. liam sat behind him, running his hands up and down the latters back. 

he hated seeing theo like this, and he was sure theo hated being seen like this. he usually kept up a persona of being tough, unfazed by anything. so seeing him so broken down and weak was hard for liam.

he leans down and kisses theo's forehead "i love you, theo" 

theo didn't answer with words, he didn't have to. reaching out to hold liams hand was enough to show him that he loved him too. he rubbed the back of theo's hand with his thumb. theo wasn't an overly affectionate person, preferring to be left alone, so the fact that he was seeking out comfort only made it clearer to liam how bad it must be.

-

a few hours later and theo wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. he couldn't stay quiet through contractions anymore and was letting out deep groans, burying his face in liams chest as he leant against him in the bed. 

"deep breaths" liam prompts, holding theo securely in his arms.

theo shook his head, his chest heaving as he took in short breaths. he felt trapped by the pain, and he couldn't take in any deep breaths. 

"look at me, baby. focus on me and we'll breathe together, okay?" liam says. they meet eyes and liam helps him breathe in and out, rocking him back and forth like he was a baby himself. 

"that's it" liam praises, kissing his forehead gently and running a hand through his hair. he remembered the first time he'd looked into theo's eyes and they were filled with so much hatred, but now he looked into them and saw nothing but love. he understood why theo was scared of messing her up, but he wasn't worried about it happening at all. theo had changed since liam brought him back from hell, like he left the evil there with him. 

this was the theo he loved.

-

finally about an hour later, theo felt the urge to push. he was kneeling beside the bed, his arms folded on top of it. liam was sat behind him whispering words of encouragement as theo worked to bring their daughter into the world. 

he felt like he was going to pass out when her head starting crowning; the burning sensation overwhelming everything else he was feeling. 

"oh god" theo whimpers, arching his back as he continued to push. he doesn't think hes ever been in this much pain. 

the shoulders were the hardest part. he felt like he was being split apart. he barely managed to come to his senses and grab her under the armpits in time for her to come out, but he did just in time and pulled the crying baby onto his chest. he'd never been so happy to hear a baby crying.

he leant back onto liam who instantly took him into his arms, glancing over theo's shoulder to get a first look at their daughter. 

neither of them said anything; no words could be spoken to do justice to the happiness they were feeling right now. after all this time, she was finally here and she was perfect; who could blame them for crying?

-

when she was cleaned up and the afterbirth was delivered, liam helped theo into the bed just in time to give her her first feed. at first, theo had been hesitant about nursing her, but over time the idea grew on him and he decided to do it. it had him crying all over again, she was so tiny and precious and he couldn't believe she was theirs. they named her evelyn.

liam called the rest of the pack to give them the news, and they agreed to come over the next day so the family could have a night together. it was 9:02pm when she was born, and was now 9:42. 

theo was exhausted, but he didn't care at all when she woke him up throughout the night to feed. he'd have stayed up all night to make sure she was okay if liam wasn't there to tell him to rest. 

-

the next day the rest of the pack came in the afternoon to meet the new arrival. it was crowded in their living room as everyone came, but they figured it was best to get her used to everyone early on. 

"derek, i want one" stiles said when it was his turn to hold her.

"uh, we have 3 already" derek raises an eyebrow, motioning to the 3 kids sat at their feet playing with their toys.

malia was scared to hold her at first, given coyote reputation of eating their young, but luckily she was feeling pretty human today and didn't eat her. 

scott was great with her, which was no surprise. he was 5 months pregnant with he and isaacs baby, and everyone already knew he was going to be an amazing parent. 

he'd been going to theo a lot for advice during his pregnancy and they'd grown a lot closer. the pack knew they could trust him now, and they'd welcomed him in. 

lydia held her and talked to her about how much she was going to spoil her; lydia was basically the rich wine aunt to the kids and spoiled them all the second their parents turned their backs. 

mason knew he was screwed as soon as evelyn was placed in corey's arms and he saw that 'i need one' look.

"mason-"

"nope, no way. ill buy you a puppy, babies are after the wedding" he bargains, and that seems to do the trick. it's not that he doesn't want kids, he just wants to wait until after their wedding so they can go on a honeymoon and stuff without worrying about a baby. besides, other people's babies are better because you don't have to be there when they're screaming in the middle of the night. 

ethan and jackson already had one son, who'd just turned one a few weeks ago. they couldn't believe he'd been this small once, and how fast time had gone. 

liam was so proud of theo. he knew how overprotective he could be, and the fact that he let everyone hold her told liam that he must trust them, because otherwise someone would be bleeding by now. 

"i love you" liam smiles, kissing theo on the lips.

they rested their foreheads together, "i love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first post on ao3, i used to write on wattpad so im sorry if this is bad, the standards on there are lower than on here lmao. but anyway, i wanted some bottom theo so i wrote it


End file.
